During past year, the core continues to provide service and support to the NEI and NIH scientific community and to extramural researches on non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function in various animal models. In addition, the core participated in a collaborative research of Developing an Autologous Cell Therapy Using iPS Cell Derived RPE for AMD. The majority of core service focused on electrophysiological recordings and eye imaging. NEI-VFC has helped users in design ERG recording and OCT imaging protocols specific for each research projects. In addition, core also expanded service to provide behavior tests to determine opto-motor responses using OptoMotry and qOMR instruments. Main accomplishments of the core for past year include: 1) Evaluated and acquired a commercial Pattern ERG system for non-invasively recording RGC mediated responses. Organized training sessions for using this new instrument. 2) Acquisition, testing, and training of Imagine Eyes RTX1-E High-Resolution (HR) Adaptive Optics (AO) Flood Illumination Fundus Camera, a new equipment capable of non-invasively single photoreceptors in living eye. 3) Evaluated and acquired OCT angiography module for existing Spectralis instruments in the core facility, organized training sessions for using this function. 4) Using fundus imaging, OCT and multifocal ERG recordings to evaluate an animal model for preclinical study of RPE transplant. 5) Providing training to NEI and NIH researchers on ERG, OCT, fundus imaging, and behavior test instruments. 6) Providing consultations on using non-invasive methods to evaluate visual function to extramural research groups. VFC provided training and help to users on analysis methods of electrophysiological, eye imaging, and behavior data, and on tools of generating final reports. Core also provided directions and instructions on installation of software needed for electrophysiological recording, behavior testing, and eye image data analysis. In addition, core provided consultations and advises on various research projects. During the past year, core provided service and training to 80 scientists in 28 research groups (PIs), including 4 from other NIH institutes and 3 extramural.